Naruto Oneshot Songfics
by naruto kurama
Summary: Naruto sings about how much he loves (Guess) / Naruto sings for Fathers day. / Naruto sings for Sakumo's death anniversary. / Naruto sings during Mothers day. / etc... / Songfic based around Naruto.


I Love You This Much!

**Hey every one. I wrote this because I wanted a some what sad but eye opener for the rookie 9 and senseis(except Sasuke because he is an prat and will always be one, so if your an Sasuke fan there is going to be bashing on him) story. So this is it.**

**If you go to youtube and do **_**Jimmy Wayne - I Love You This Much **_**the song is that. **

**Also Naruto is somewhat of a genius so... YAY!**

**And some characters are OOC so ya...**

**I dont own Naruto or the song.**

_Italics - lyrics._

**(BLAHH!) - ME!**

(?)** - forgot word or dont know how to spell it!**

**WARNING! - THIS IS A CHRISTIAN SONG! AND FIC! IF THIS AFFENDS YOU PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**"**Get away from my child demon spawn!" A angry mother yelled, pulling her 8 year old away from me.

I sigh as I hear people 'whispering', ya right I can hear them from across the village. My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I found out hwo my dad was when I was 6. Its not that hard. We both have striking yellow hair, sky blue eyes, and he married my mom, Kushina Uzumaki. Ya not that hard. OH! Can't foget that Kakashi Hatake once almost called me Minato-sensei. So that gave me another clue.

Its my birthday tommarrow. My parents death and the day I got Kurama sealed inside of me. I don't expect any one to remember, after all its also the Kyuubi festival tommarrow so there all going to selebrate 'The death of the Kyuubi'! Ya right, Kurama is in my stomach.

Well Im almost at the training grounds. Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei thought that it would be a good idea to show our ability to work with people out of are teams. So I am going there to be hit by Sakura -coughBansheecough- and mocked by Sasuke. -sigh- Here we go... oh look, Sakura-banshee and Ino-Fangirl and trying to figure out how to seduce Sasuke.

Here we go... "Ohayo, Guys!" I said planting a grin on my face, running up to them.

"Naruto-Baka your almost as late as Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said/screeched.

"Eh-hehe... I kinda slept in...?" I said rubbing my head.

"You and Shikamaru, I had to go to his house and drag him here. Choji too. Though that was because he wouldnt stop eating." Ino taunted.

"Oi, Naruto, over here... Troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned,said.

"Ohayo, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata-"

"Na-naruto-Kun..." Hinata said befor she went red... again.

"-how are ya!" I said ploping down onto the groung by them, taking the offered chip from Choji. Shikamaru yawned, Choji mumbled through his chips a 'good', Akamaru barked along with Kiba... okay he said he was awesome but he talks like a dog so... he barked.

"Sasuke-kun/Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura both said at the same time, glomping Sasuke at the same time. Both got an arm... poor fellow he is going to be riped in half, eh... oh well he deserves it.

"Sasuke-teme! Your gonna be riped in half by them!" I yelled. The rest just looked on.

"hn." He grunted. You know I think that is the only word he knows thats not insulting.

"Good every one is here." We heard, when we looked to are left Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi-sensei were there. Instantly I was on the alert, moving quick I was behind Kakashi-look~a~like, kunai at his throat.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Kaka-sensei?" I tightend my grip on the kunai.

"Maa, maa Naruto. Its me." Kakashi-look~A~like said.

"Its true Naruto, Kuernai draged him here so he would be on time." Asuma-sensei said.

"Ah..." I said moving my kunai from Kaka-sensei's throat and moving back to every one else.

"So what are we doing for the teamwork training Sensei?" Sakura-banshee said/screeched.

"Well first were doing one on one. So well pair you up, you fight, we judge, someone gets called the winner." Kurenai-sensei said.

"Yashaa! LETS GO!" I yelled, on the inside there was a chibi version in corner waving a flag, mumbling- "Yay, yay, getting througn into the ground then pumpled by people because if I beat them theyed think Kurama took control and have me locked in a dark room. Yay, yay.."

xXx

The fights were Choji vs Kiba and Akamaru. They made a draw because of all the spinning they did.

Hinata vs Sakura. Hinata could have won but she didnt want to hurt Sakura and ended up losing because of her low confidence. That made Sakura's already fat forehead inflate, adding to the biggness caused by her ego.

Shino vs Ino. Shino won by makeing one bug land on Ino's forehead. She screamed and started jumping up and down.

Shikamaru went against Shino because of the odd number, and won by makeing a shadow reach Shino using the bugs. By then he just used the strangle shadow(dont know the name) and made him pass out.

And then me and Sasuke. It was all going to plan untill the end. Get hit a few times, try to land a punch, use shadow clones to try and gain the advatage, have him dispell them, get througn to the ground, makeing a crater. And then act like you cant move while Sasuke smirks down at you thinking -_Worship me and my duck-butt-hair!-_ Not gonna happen. It wasnt untill he was walking away did he stop and turn around saying the words that I always thought myself, but never told any one.

"Naruto, look at you, your weak. Useless, can't even do the bunshin. No wounder your parents left you as an orphan. I would if my child was like you." He smirks, saying those sentances with an air of arrogantness. I felt my eyes go red, Kurama's chakra coming to the surface. Before I could commprehend what was happening I cleared the distance between me and Sasuke in less than an secound.

"**Watch your mouth Uchiha it could be the last time you uze it."** My voice was amplafied, growling at Sasuke. Befor I vanished.

xXx

I finaly calmed down enough to see where I was, I was actuelly by the Hokage Monument. I looked up to see that clouds were rolling in. Eh.. oh well. Not like I am not going to get wet at my 'apartment'.

I look to my sides and see glares from the faceless villagers. I continue to walk not even craring that I still have tears in my eyes.

I got to my apartment. Going into my closet I pulled out a white long sleaved jacket that wasn't baggy like the orange thing, letting it stay open showing my black muscle shirt and Biju necklace. Getting on some black Anbu pants, and black boots, I tied my konoha headband on my neck.

Before I left I grabed a book that I cary every where and put it on the inside of my jaket, along with a notebook and pencil.

I headed to the Hokage Monument after my apartment.

When I got there I sat on my Dads stone head. Running my hand along a hidden seal, before I bit my thump and swiped it over said seal. It glowed gold for a secound before there was a poof of smoke and there sat my family picture. The Picture had my Mom and Dad. They were both smiling, my dads arms around my Mom, and a hand on her stomach. My mom was holding her stomach, one hand over my Dads.

That picture was takin when my mom was 5 months pregnant. I stole this from Jiji when I figured it out. It is the only picture I had of my parents that isn't destroyed.

I opened my jacket when I got a stroke of insperation, taking out a notebook I started to write.

xXx

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled, after Naruto vanished. Every one was shocked... well okay Shino and Choji weren't but eh... you cant really tell with Shino, and Choji has known Shikamaru his whole life. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. "How dare you! Just because your family died, and you are the only 'prescious loyal' Uchia survivor doesnt mean that you are better than every one! I know more people than what was in your clan! And Narutos one of them, infact he is at the top of the list!" Shikamaru, somewhere in his rant had gotten of the ground and stood infront on Sasuke. With out slumping like usewal**(? Srry for my grammer guys im doing this at like 2 in the mornin!**) he was two inches taller than Sasuke; ending up that he was glaring down at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted after regained his composure. "Like I care, Naruto is a dobe. He failed his genin exame 2 times, and the third was probely a fluke." Sasuke said with a sneer.

Shikamaru's eyes lit with an fire that only Choji has ever seen. Sasuke was only able to take a step back before Shikamaru's fist connected with his nose. Effectivly breaking it. Sasuke held his broken nose, that was gushing blood.

"Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru said, his voice trembling in rage.

"Eh?..." Asuma was able to get out, over chokeing on his cigaret.

"I'm going to look for Naruto." Shikamaru started to leave.

"Hm~..." He shrugged. Taking that as an 'go ahead' he went towards the Hokage Monument.

Hinata looking worried, got up and started to follow Shikamaru. Shino, and Choji got up next, jogging a bit to catch up. Kiba and Akamaru, not one to be left behind followed as well.

The senseis' worried for the little group got up as well. Leaving Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi in the training ground.

Sakura, Ino, started to fuss over Sasuke while Kakashi looked towards Shikamaru and the rest. He sighed before telling Sakura and Ino to go with the group than shunshin-ing(? new word!) Sasuke to the Hospital, then shunshin-ing to the rest of the rookie nine and senseis'.

xXx

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Where is he..." Shikamaru grumbled, they had been looking for him all over the village. "Kiba, can you smell him?"

"No, with the speed that he displayed there is only a faint smell, but that could be days old."

"Hinata?" Shikamaru looked over to her.

"H-Hai, Byakugan!" Hinata said bringing her hands up in the seal. "He is o-on th-the Ho-Hokage Mon-Monument." She stutterd her replie.

"Lets go. Why? Because he needs friends when he is destressed." Shino said, in monotone.

"Right!" They all said.

xXx

When they got there they hid in the trees. Good thing too, or else this story would be done and they'd never make an unbreakable bond with a blond ball of sunshine.

They held there breath when naruto put down his notebook, and opened his mouth.

"Here goes..." Naruto said, taking a deep breath before he started to hum progressing into singing.

The ninjas behind him staying quite in awe.

xXx

**(Put on Jimmy Wayne - I love You This Much.)**

_He cant remember_

_The times that he thought_

_Does My Daddy love me?_

_Probably not_

_That didnt stop him_

_From whishing that he did_

_Didnt keep him from wanting_

_or worshiping him_

_He guesses__he saw him_

_About once a year_

_He could still feel the way he felt_

_Standing in tears_

_Stretching his arms out_

_As far as they'd go_

_Whispering Daddy_

_I want you to know_

_I Love you this much_

_And I'm waiting on you_

_to make up your mind_

_Do you love me too?_

_How ever long it takes_

_I'm never giving up no_

_matter what_

_I love you this much_

_He grew to hate him_

_for what he had done_

_'Cause what kind of Father_

_Could do that to his son?_

_He said "Damn You Daddy!"_

_The day that he died_

_The man didn't blink_

_But the little boy cried_

_I Love You This Much_

_And im waiting on you_

_to make up your mind_

_Do you love me too?_

_How ever long it takes_

_I'm never giving up no_

_matter what_

_I love you this much_

_Half way through the service_

_While the choir sang a Hymn_

_He looked up above the preacher_

_And he sat and stared at him!_

_An he said "Forgive me father"_

_When he realized_

_That he hadn't been unloved_

_Or alone all his life_

_His arms were stretched out_

_As far as they'd go_

_Nailed to the cross_

_For the whole world to know_

_I Love You This Much!_

_And I'm waiting on you_

_to make up your mind_

_Do you love me too?_

_How ever long it takes!_

_I'm never giving up no_

_Matter what_

_I love you~ this much..._

xXx

At the end of the song, he was sitting on his knees, arms palm up resting on his legs, his face to the sky, hair that he makes look shorter than it really is blowing around his face. His eyes that make the sky envious were closed.

The ninjas thought that he looked a lot like the Yondiame. With his hair almost as long as Minato. His bangs reaching his chin, the rest of his hair still an spiky unrully mess, but just reaching his sholders.

Most of the ninja behind him had tears in there eyes. But they also wanted to know hwo this 'Father' person was. Espicially Kakashi thinking that the person was only doing it to gain Naruto as a weapon. It wouldnt be the first time someone trying to do that.

They were still able to be quite though even with so many people sobbing after the song a.k.a Hinata, Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Choji, and suprisingly Shino.

But that didn't mean that the others didn't have tears in there eyes.

"Naruto!" Hinata said jumping on Naruto. Not able to help herself when she saw that he had tear tracks on his cheaks.

"Wha-Hinata?!" Naruto's voice was deeper she relized with her ear close to his mouth she could detect it. That was when he saw every one come out. They looked some what ashamed of themselves when they saw him glaring at them a bit.

"We got worried..." Shikamaru explained. Narutpo sighed when he heard that.

"You have a good voice, Naruto..." Ino said blushing a tiny bit.

"Eh? Well thanks... I guess?" Naruto rubbed his head when Hinata stopped hugging him.

"Naruto." Kakashi said.

"hm? What Kaka-sensei?" Naruto looked over to the Jounins. They were standing to the side akwardly.

"Who is this 'Father' person?" Kakashi inquierd(?)

Naruto stared for a secound before a smile, that could light even the darkest days, pulled his lips.

"Kaka-sensei, guys, you might want to sit down, this is a long story." Naruto said, opening his jacket and bringing out a old leather book. The rookie 9 and senseis' made a circle, all eyes trained on Naruto when he opened the book.

Naruto licked his lips and started, "In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.-"

xXx

That's where the shinobi, and kunoichi, stayed for the rest of the day. Learning about something that no one remembers, but happened.

That was the day 11 people not only found out more about their friend, but also accepted God, the one that loves us always.

And if someone were to close that book and look at the cover, they would see in gold, bold, letters spelling - Bible.

xXx'

**And done! What did you think for my first oneshot?**

**Please R & R**

**And tell me if I need to add somethings or not!**

**THANKS! naruto kurama is out PEACE!**


End file.
